


S.E.X. (NSFW)

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, NSFW, Plants, Shameful thinking, Strange liquid, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vines, not even holy water can save me, so shameful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one mission, Peter and his team came across a plant. None of them knew what it was, but when Nova got near it, Peter knew something was wrong. With its strong aroma, it forced Peter to be turned on. Before anyone else could be effective, he warned the team to call SHEILD. He was already going through strong effects, plus with that the vines which began to move. The plant soon swallowed Peter into its body. With Peter being inside its body, the plant had vines which began to have sex with Peter.</p><p>With the team worried for their team mate, SHEILD did come and contained the creature but they couldn't get Peter out.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: NSFW, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THIS IS UNDERAGE SEX WITH VINES AND PLANTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well damn

**Author's Note:**

> Please do read this before going further. You see, I had a dream. And normally I don't get these, but somehow I dreamed plants having sex. Don't ask, I don't know. 
> 
> Well somehow I thought why not? Let's put Peter fucking Parker (no pun) having sex with Tentacles, Vines, and Plants. So yeah..... I suggest reading this at your own risk. 
> 
> So shameful, shame on me. I'm gonna hide in the shame box.

On one mission, Peter and his team came across a plant. None of them knew what it was, but when Nova got near it, Peter knew something was wrong. With its strong aroma, it forced Peter to be turned on. Before anyone else could be effective, he warned the team to call SHEILD. He was already going through strong effects, plus with that the vines which began to move. The plant soon swallowed Peter into its body. With Peter being inside its body, the plant had vines which began to have sex with Peter.

With the team worried for their team mate, SHEILD did come and contained the creature but they couldn't get Peter out.  
___________________

We were on a special mission, the mission was to find a hidden Hydra base. Not only that, but the base was somewhere in a jungle. So my team and I are walking through the dense jungle, keeping away from civilization with the help of SHEILD tech. "How much longer?" Hearing this for the twentieth time, but from this point, I knew we were just a few feet away. "I will say again, thirteen ago I said we are no where near, what makes you think we will be any closer?"

Before you go raging into my ears, when I mean by a 'few feet' I mean thirteen feet. Some of you will say that's not long but think of it like this. It's humid (maybe 90* F) even with the shade, barely to no wind to cool off, and very little water we were given. Not only that, but there's not one person to deal with but three whole teams together. "This is the worst trip. I miss my squirrelly friends."

"It's too fudging hot and the base might not even be here. How do we even know it's here?" As much as I love the team, but sometimes I wish I could go on these adventures on my own. The only people who isn't completely affected by the heat is Vulture (how?!), Kazar, Kabu (both understandable), Rhino (I mean come on he is a Rhino), White Tiger (how?!), and Iron Fist. I know my spider team is being affected by the heat, because Miles is trudging right behind Iron Spider and Scarlet spider. Agent Venom is behind Miles and Madame Web is beside Agent Venom.

That's when I stopped. Seeing everyone giving me eyes, I began my team count down. IronFist, Power man, Nova, White Tiger, Kazar, Kabu, Cloak, Dagger, Rhino, Iron Spider..... Umm, Scarlet, Miles, Miss Web, Venom, Vulture.... Who else. Looking around, that's when I said this. "Team counting."

That's when I heard a wave of moaning against the idea. But right now, I know something is off. "Spider, we did forty minutes ago." Looking at White Tiger in the face, I stated. "True, but with this heat, I want to make sure no one is left behind. Besides Venom, Madam Web, Scarlet, Iron Spider, and Miles and tailing far behind. We don't know if we are missing someone."

"I want to get this done and over with as much as you do, trust me. I don't want to stay in this heat. But at least help me a bit to make sure no one else is behind." Seeing everyone agreeing, we finally found out we were missing someone. Sandman or known as Flint. Sighing, I was about to shout until I heard someone said "Over here!" Turning around I saw Flint, he looks fine. Okay, add Flint into the non-affective.

"Alright, let's keep moving. Unless you want to rest." Looking back apparently everyone agreed. Soon everyone was drinking out of coconut's and eating banana's. Making my web nest, I laid back. Looking over my watch, I could see we were still those 'few feet' away from the supposedly hidden Hydra base. I wasn't much for being patient, but I definitely relaxed a bit knowing everyone is near or around me.

That's when I closed my eyes. Now here's the thing, the sun was before noon. But when I woke back up it was somewhat afternoon, by that I mean maybe around five pm. What else was that my team wasn't where they're supposed to be.

Climbing through the entwined branches, I saw my team around a plant. A single plant, I mean sure it looks pretty, but who knows. It could be dangerous and I would rather not have my team near it. "Can I touch it?" Now you assume my team leaned to not touch things that look maybe suspiciously dangerous. Nope. "I would rather not have to explain to Nick why my team member tried to have their body parts eaten/poisoned/and any other way to end yourself in the med bay. Just because you wanted to touch the said single plant out of other plants that doesn't look dangerous or suspiciously evil." Huffing at them from afar, I could see Nova's look.

"Spidey is right. We don't know if it is harmless. Many plants here eat spiders and other creepy crawlies." Hearing Iron spider made me smile. Okay, he is my new favorite hero. "Lucky for you, I am not a creepy crawly or a spider."

Looking at Nova, I spoke a bit darkly, tired, and annoyed. "Don't touch the plant, Nova. Or so help me, I swear to Thor, I will find a way to beat that knowledge that was shared to us and shove it into your thick skulked brain." Taking a deep breath, everyone soon backed off. "Perhaps we can take it home? Experiment on it. Because this is a new species and isn't in neither Stark's or my data base." Okay, Iron spider is no longer my favorite hero. License revoked, Iron spider.

Like this my Spidey-sense tingled, looking around I could see the plant began to move. Just as it strikes towards my friends, I got in front of it. Thank you spider powers. I could hear my friends yell. But something wasn't right. The air, realizing it was pouring out spores, I yelled for my team to back off. "Call SHEILD! Tell them code blue." I began to cough as the spores lightly touch my skin. I felt heat. It was so hot, I could barely even focus, I knew whatever that thing was, it want something 'fun'.

Feeling weak, I didn't realize I was on my hands and knees. I knew my eyes were dilated because everything began to look funny. It like those mirrors you find in a circus, pop that with rainbow swirls, and a touch of unbearable heat. Breathing became hard to do because the air was infected with spores, and soon my world began to spin.

When did those vines move? Looking around with best effort, I could see the team was struggling to get near because of those vines. I could hear muffling sounds but other than that I didn't move. That's when three other vines wrapped themselves around me, constricted me from movement, the air was soon forced out of my lungs. Feeling the lack of oxygen, I tried to breath in more but I was coughing again because spores. Feeling every muscle heated and constricted only made it worse, because one of those vines were near my shaft then to roughly move downwards only made me see stars. Thank god for the cup in my suit, but I knew how hard it was. It was in pain.

Hang on little Spidey, you won't have to feel pain anymore. Because I saw my next destination. Inside the belly of the beast. As soon as my face was inside I moaned loudly, everything hot, sticky, wet, and small. When the vines loosen themselves on me, I moaned again. Apparently, those vines were smart, because they began to attack my harden nipples, while the other was pulling my spider suit off.

So much for dry humping then. But soon as the vine took off my mask, I gasped arching my back further into their care, but that soon was too late. When my mouth opened, the one vine that took off my clothing attacked my mouth. Causing my moans to be muffled, and then it began to pump something inside of me. It was sweet, tangy, and sticky. Like maple syrup. I wanted more. Just as if God listened to me, the vines gave me more of that juicy syrup. Knowing my little Spidey was ignored I wanted to ask "Is this a free meal or is it a buffet?" and "What about my little friend here, he need attention."

Feeling one of my harden nipple were free from its captor, it softly lowered itself onto my stomach. Whimpering softly (or however I can be softly), I know the little guy was spilling a bit of pre cum on itself. But with those feather like touches were enough to put me over the ledge. I struggled not to spill, but even then it didn't last long. But soon the vines called in reinforcements, with the insides of the plant being a bit dark, my dilated eyes adjusted with just little light. Soon my whole body was given a treatment, a sticky treatment.

With the vine in my mouth released more, I hummed. Pleased at how they're treating me but what I didn't realized was that one of the vines that spilled the sticky liquid was aiming towards my dick. But that wasn't it, one of the other vines stuck themselves in my anal. My body racked and vibrated uncontrollably, muscles tensing underneath such heat. With my hands tied together and hold up high above my head, and to my feet pulled apart as the vine tore through my redden hole.

During that time, I screamed but it wasn't in pain, it was for more. I screamed and moan for the pleasure that cultivated everything I was. Knowing I wouldn't last much longer, I withered underneath the vines that softly cradled me. Softly I could hear something saying 'Sleep little spider. Tomorrow I will make you feel even better.' When the voice disappeared, I followed pursuit.


	2. Boom boom pow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn, why is my imagination so twisted XD  
> Oh who am I kidding I wrote at least four types of fucking style. At least. 
> 
> I'm just gonna go wither while killing a wither and watching said wither wither. :3

I felt a rude awakening, I could hear the plant scream while I was met face first with a vine. Without realizing it, I opened my mouth welcoming the vine. Smelling the in-toxic air fill my lungs forcing my heart raced in incredible speed, light headed, and lastly turned on. When my mouth was opened, I reached forward towards the plant, placing my lips on the tip. Tasting yesterday's fun we had, smiling drunkly towards the single vine, it kept placing itself on my lips. Slowly and teasing my lips to open more for the little thing.

I laid there, feeling full. Looking down I could see more vines poking through the foreskin (maybe?). That's when I moved my position, with my front side down and my back side up. I began to kiss the walls with the little vines, which soon they woke up. The little guy I left behind, but I gave it a small smile. "Don't worry little guy, you get to have your morning breakfast while I have my own fun." Saying this lowly but enough for the vines to reawaken. Lifting my ass up for the little vine, it lightly touch my entrance, which was a bit sore from yesterday's sex. Moaning lowly, I continued kissing the few vines that were already working around my body.

Even though I was sucking the walls as more syrupy taste drip down, the four vines split into two. Two tied themselves on my wrist and forced me down to the bottom. I was met with liquid, it wasn't syrupy but it tasted far stronger than I have ever tasted. Sucking up the liquid, the other two spread my legs while the little vine played with its food. Without realizing it, there were a couple of other vines holding me. One around my waist and the other around my neck. Sucking up as much as I could, I was lifted and the little vine around my neck, the entrance stuck it's whole face in my mouth. Feeding me whatever I needed to please this plant.

But it wasn't just that, but it was also pleasing me. Feeling my hard on rock through my senses. Mewling lowly as the little vine finally stopped playing around and rocked itself in me. With pre cum leaking through, I couldn't help but mewl and moaned as it filled itself in me. Forcing more and more, stretching me to my limit, but it didn't stop. With the vine in my mouth, it left leaving me empty. Whimpering at the lost of contact. But it came back, dripping more liquid that I could even imagined. Closing my mouth, I softly rubbed the sides of my jaw, requesting, begging. Softly, I opened once more, it never failed to please me.

That's when I felt my bladder being kicked roughly, almost as if I was pregnant. Wishing for release but the party just began. Holding onto a bit of sense, with my shaft throbbing every time I thought of the liquid running down those walls made it worse. That's when one of the vines opened its mouth (when did it have a mouth?!) and took me whole. It's heat made it even worse, slowly it began to relax my muscles. It wasn't the only vine, no, I felt five others rubbing their very hot and wet mouths on certain muscles. Rubbing slowly and relaxed, feeling my ass being pumped rhythmically as the other (with little Spidey) began to follow along suit. My senses went into over shock, brain mushed without any awareness, sore legs, lastly my throat being constricted lightly.

I mean sure it was hard to swallow at times but it trigger something in me. Like damn, I would do this again. Like a hidden kink. Whatever it was made me feel light as air. Then two more vines lightly touched my nipples causing me to arch and thrust into the poor little vine. Whimpering out a sorry (even with my mouth full), they touched them again. Though it was light but soon they began to pull them. Not roughly, remind you, but enough to make me move a bit. That's when everything stopped, looking around, it was almost instant. With a quick flip, my back facing to the wall and front side to the vines. Never realizing that I was floating by my hands. That's when more vines popped out and wrapped themselves on me. Constricting more movement from me.

Feeling myself on the edge, I looked up to see stars. Giving this droopy smile or lopsided smile towards the vines up above, they twirled, twisted, and unclenched themselves releasing more of that lovely liquid. The vine that was in my mouth vacated the scene and soon more took its place. That's when bam, two more vines took my balls and sucked on them while the other rode my shaft. Moaning loudly with each thrusting and sucking sound bounce off the slick walls to my ears.

Even more light headed before, I didn't remember letting go. Nor the other times, it wasn't much longer until I was sucked dry. Yawning, I was weak and full. Apparently while I spilled my semen in the vines, the vine planted eggs in my stomach. Not sure what it was but it was enough that it filled me to the brim. Smiling lightly to the plant, I grabbed one of the vines and entwined it in my fingers. Feeling it follow suit, I closed my eyes and dreamed.  
________________

When I woke back up, everything felt painful. Like something was smashing my bladder even further, opening my eyes, I saw my stomach which was huge. Some how I began to huff painfully as they began to squirm around. Somehow this woken up the vines which immediately suspected me, slowly one of the vines was looking (?) deep into my swallow hole as the other began to feed me something.

Without questioning it, I felt vines holding me down as pain rack through my body. Painfully I screamed (?) as they move. Looking at my stomach, it looked like those cartoons where someone is hungry and it makes those weird movements, well that's what it looks like. Bubbles. Yeah, that's what it was bubbles.

That's when the vine stuck its head into my entrance, feeling even more pain rushed through, my body began to move without my knowledge which forced the vines to hold me down further. Soon it began to suck out whatever was stuffed in my stomach. But somehow there was a tiny voice saying 'Push.' Like this I pushed. Wow, if this is what pregnant women feel like then- Fuck!

When the vine sucked up the last bit, I was sweaty, wet, hot, and tired. Soon everything began to go away but that's when I grabbed one of the vines. "Not yet, I want to try out one more thing before you leave. Do you think you can help me out buddy?" Asking softly, I saw it crawl back out. Soon others were coming out. "Okay, can you go under me with your head in my entrance?" Seeing it move underneath me, I squatted as its head went right through my abused hole. Huffing out softly, I felt my legs shake. Ignoring the shakiness, I slowly moved up and down. Riding the vine like a horse.

It wasn't much longer until the vines came out forming a circle around me to help. I went to say thanks but all that came out was a puff of air. Or more commonly as lack of air. By the time I spilled more jizz than I could count, the vines lowered me to the floor while I slept soundlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this needs to happen. My frist sex story to have written was a Homestuck (John fucked up) and like I have mentioned was my frist. To read that and then read this only made me feel dirtier. Not only that I laughed at a few things between these two stories. 
> 
> Luckily enough, I try to make it longer than 1000 words but I also try to get to the point. Because I wrote a story where I never got to the point and I had to delete. It annoys me greatly as it annoys me to leave a story unfinished. There are only a few reasons why I would leave a story unfinished.
> 
> 1: I'm busy writing another and all attention is there.   
> 2: have to finish the first one for it to follow the second  
> 3: writing down ideas for story before I even post.   
> 4: figure out what the hell I felt for a story (these are questionable times)   
> 5: uninterested in story/fandom/ideas. (Common with me but I finished before I do become uninterested with a few ideas). 
> 
> And number five is the most common you will see from my collection of unfinished stories. I do try to finish them before everything hits the fan.


	3. Is this the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read yesterday's note then please do. But it shouldn't be a big deal. But this is my third time writing a sex story. Now, for those who doesn't know I wrote two story one is basically about sex and the other was terrogated and sex afterwords. Both are dismissed because I wasn't interested. 
> 
> This is my fully complete sex story. And dear god, holy water can't wash off what I wrote. XD

Barely even awake to process what was going on. One minute it was silent then the next there were sounds. Loud, pain staking sounds rushing towards my ears. I didn't understand, but I could hear muffles. Without much thought, I covered my ears while someone stab through the plant. Seeing the sharp blade, somehow my brain kicked in gear even though everything was making me dizzy.

Trying to stand up but then the vines wrapped themselves around me, forcing myself to the floor. Making sure I didn't swallow any of the weird liquid, I began to thrash around. Seeing the blade go back, I could smell fresh air, clearing through my foggy mind. I could hear someone saying "Spidey! Hang on were trying to cut through! Make some sound so we can find you!" Knowing it was friends, I still continued to thrash around making it harder for the vines. Breathing in I yelled as loud as I could, but before anything can rush out to my friends, the vine drove into my mouth. Muffling any sound from me.

I screamed and screamed again but it wasn't working. That's when two smaller vines, realizing these are the one who caused me pain, went up my nose. I shook my head hoping they would miss but I was far too late for any luck. Noticing the liquid on the walls were now rushing, pouring, and it gave me an idea. Knowing it was sticky, but it would be enough to slip my hands from their vice (hehe, get it? Vine vice? No? Okay.) grip.

Using whatever strength I had left, I forcefully slammed myself and the vines in the syrupy water. Somehow when I slammed myself on the plant, we began to fall, tumbling. But it was enough that some of the vines were wet, making it easier to escape. When escaping, I had to ignore the smell, and focused on fighting out of here. Seeing the hole, I took my chances.

I threw my fist towards the hole, by that point three vines gripped one of my arms, holding me back but I kept saying forward. Sticking my hand through, I pushed my hand up, opening the hole more. Which caused many of the vines to wither.

Feeling their grip die out each passing second, I pushed forward. Punching my other hand through the body. Causing the plant to scream in agony. I didn't stop, no, I had to kill it from the inside before I could escape. Seeing my spider-man suit hanging on its walls, I pull out the little messenger bag, I grabbed a flash grenade. It's a risky maneuver, but someone has to kill it.

I would rather be blind and deaf than have this plant rape any of my friends. Pulling out the trigger, I closed my eyes and hold my hands over my ears. When it finally went off, did I mention it was risky, well let's say the bright light killed the creature. By that point, I look up to see the hole I made. I pushed on, tearing through layers and layers of skin, I finally got my head out. That's when SHEILD agents began to cut, and some were checking up on me. But personally I was too tired, hell if I fell asleep, I could probably dream on home.

"Sir were loosing him!" It was the last thing I heard before lights out.   
____________

Barely even awake and all I could hear is beeping noises, air pushers, clicking, and a thumping noise. I wanted someone to stop the sound, but then I began to count down. "I'm sorry Pete. I shouldn't have tried to touch the plant." Hearing my teammate admitting they were wrong, but really I shouldn't have been harsh on them.

That's when I decided to open my eyes, and holy shit everything was so bright. Blinking slowly to block to light but it wasn't working until someone lowered the lights. Humming a pleased tune however I could, that's when I felt eyes on me. Seeing their looks, I could help but smile at them weakly.

Coughing lightly, I tried to use my voice. "It okay, Nova. I don't blame you for being curious." Hearing my own voice sounding wreaked, weak, and raspy almost made me wince at the sound alone. "So what did I miss?" That's when they all filled me in, from day one to day three.

"How did you kill the plant?" Seeing Luke saying that, I thought about it. Taking a deep breath, I spoke softly. "I killed it with a flash grenade. It's sensitive to light, really sensitive. It was so bright that the vines inside withered and the heart stopped."

Before I could say anything else, that's when Ava spoke. "You need sleep, and don't say you don't. Good night spider." Soon a chorus of good night were being said, and like this. I closed my eyes, dream on home. What I didn't realize that there was a egg, barely any bigger than a baby's pinkie, growing and thriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Is this really the end? XD just joking yeah it's the end. Here's the jift of the story. 
> 
> It was my first time actually using the bathroom, seeing a small green ball floating in the toilet. I couldn't help but think, this is the last survivor. Without flushing, I grab a plastic bag, wrapping outside of my hand. With my hand in the toilet, I quickly grabbed the egg before the toilet finally realizing I was done. With it in my hand, I used every bit of my spider strength to crush the egg. Making every possibility of it coming back slim. 
> 
> That is Truly the END. No seriously. This is the end. Thank you for reading and commenting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. *goes hiding in a little box*


End file.
